


Немного практики

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Красти приглашает Широ на танец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного практики

**Author's Note:**

> почти флафф, возможный ООС, зачем обоснуй, когда ОТП.

Сосредоточиться на работе не в пример тяжелее, когда сквозь стены доносятся звуки вальса. Широэ откладывает документы в сторону и потирает виски. Дорогая бумага и перья вместо экрана компьютера и клавиатуры, чужая музыка, написанная композиторами, чьих имен он не знает, вместо привычных басов и гитарных рифов в наушниках. Конечно, это не самые разительные перемены, которые с ним произошли за последнее время, но сейчас как никогда остро ощущается, насколько он скучает по простым и обыденным вещам. Улицам Токио. Даже немного по общественному транспорту. Музыке. Старую кружку с надписью «не расслабляйся!» можно возместить, а вот с музыкой всё гораздо сложнее.

— Кое-кто снова сбежал с приема. — От ехидного голоса Красти Широэ бы вздрогнул, будь его самоконтроль чуточку хуже. Красти не спрашивает, Красти утверждает тоном, не терпящим лжи и возражений. Не то чтобы Широэ собирался лгать или возражать — всё равно этот человек каким-то образом умудряется видеть его насквозь, он бы видел, даже если бы Широэ нацепил на свой невозмутимый фасад кривое зеркало.

Красти без своих доспехов выглядит как-то мельче, но уж точно не менее солидно и представительно. Широэ в который раз задается вопросом, как ему это удается. Вот, например, если бы самого Широэ вырядить в броню, вряд ли он выглядел бы, как настоящий воин. Скорее, как человек, по ошибке нацепивший чужое, к тому же на несколько размеров больше.

— Уж кто бы говорил, — в конце концов отвечает Широэ, складывая руки в замок. — Сам, небось, сбежал. Неужели тебе так надоели танцы? — Последнее слово он выделяет с нажимом, не в силах простить Красти тот раз, когда тот вынудил его танцевать на первом балу Людей Земли, прекрасно зная, что Широэ танцевать не только не любит, но и, в общем-то, не умеет.

Красти усмехается и поправляет очки. Порой Широэ ненавидит, когда он так делает: тогда складывается впечатление, что они слишком похожи, чтобы спокойно выносить присутствие друг друга в одном помещении.

— А ты и правда злопамятный тип, — весело замечает Красти.

Широэ бросает на него мрачный взгляд:

— Надо было раньше об этом вспоминать.

Красти поднимает ладони, будто в знак примирения, но Широэ слишком хорошо знает его, чтобы так просто купиться на этот жест. Недаром же Красти — лидер самой крупной на сервере боевой гильдии. Красти не поднимает белый флаг, не оставляет фланги открытыми — Красти отвлекает внимание противника, чтобы перегруппироваться и нанести смертельный удар.

— Хорошо, — вздыхает он, — и каким же будет мое наказание? Или ты предпочел бы, чтобы я мучился неведением до тех пор, пока ты не отомстишь исподтишка?  
Красти подходит ближе: даже движения его получаются какими-то вкрадчиво хищными, пространства между ними — всё еще на полкомнаты, но Широэ уже почти готов почувствовать себя загнанным в угол. Почти — потому что не так-то просто загнать в угол стратега «Чаеголиков», и Красти об этом отлично знает.

— Ну что ты, — саркастично хмыкает Широэ, — как ты мог такое обо мне подумать.

Комната начинает напоминать то ли доску для сёги, то ли поле для догонялок, то ли и вовсе игру в сапера, Широэ пока и сам не уверен. Он встает из-за стола, бросает мимолетный взгляд в окно и на мгновение жалеет, что нельзя оказаться на улице по щелчку пальцев. Для того, чтобы выйти во внутренний двор, нужно пройти мимо бального зала и еще черт знает скольких коридоров. Можно, конечно, но почему-то лениво не хочется, и это уже не говоря о том, что всегда есть вероятность наткнуться на очередного болтливого лорда, а тогда спокойная ночь уж точно пойдет коту под хвост.

После нескольких часов сидения за столом диван кажется почти противозаконно мягким. Широэ закрывает глаза всего на минуточку, и в этом его непростительная ошибка — всего на миг он забывает о присутствии Красти, и за это тут же приходится поплатиться. Красти уже на расстоянии ладони: Широэ чувствует, как диван немного прогибается под его весом, а от тела исходит тепло.

— Эй, ты же не собираешься здесь отрубиться? — спрашивает Красти спустя какое-то время. Широэ не собирается, конечно, хотя звучит чертовски заманчиво. — Если нет, тогда вставай.

Широэ непонятливо открывает один глаз. Чтобы понять, чего хочет Красти, наверное, всё же лучше бы оба, но на часах уже давно за полночь, где-то там, через стены, коридоры и королевские портреты, в третий раз за вечер играет вальс «Элдер Тейл», Широэ, по правде говоря, устал, как собака, и два глаза для Красти — слишком большая честь.

Красти протягивает ему руку, и на секунду Широэ думает — это для того, чтобы помочь ему встать, но, пожалуй, чужие коварные замыслы не стоило бы недооценивать. Тот по-хозяйски хватает ладонь Широэ и тянет на себя. У него получается так легко, словно Широэ — тряпичная кукла, и это в очередной раз напоминает ему о том, что иногда внутри улыбающихся людей живут монстры.

— Музыка еще играет, — говорит Красти: с виду одни благие намерения, а на самом деле уже расставил по дороге в ад все капканы и выбора не оставил — только взять и попасться. — А тебе не помешает немного практики, господин Злодей в очках.

Широэ морщится от этого прозвища. Какой из него злодей, в самом-то деле? Ни злодей, ни герой, мальчишка — на семь сантиметров выше себя настоящего и уже почти забывший свое настоящее имя.

— Нарываешься, — бормочет он. — Точно ведь нарываешься.

Красти улыбается.

— Очень хочу посмотреть на то, как ты будешь мстить.

Широэ вздыхает. Кто-то, наверное, решил бы, что Красти ищет интересные способы умереть. Широэ же считает, что на самом деле Красти просто сложный. Кажется, ему все-таки придется что-нибудь придумать, а иначе точно не отстанет.

Рука Красти осторожно ложится на талию — по ощущениям почти невесомо, но всё равно держат крепко — вторая сжимает ладонь. Он ведет, и получается вроде неплохо, но Широэ чувствует себя так, словно находится посреди минного поля и в довесок ко всему с гранатой в руках. При этом кто-то из них двоих должен быть бомбой с таймером на минуты или, может быть, секунды, и Широэ хочется верить, что всё же не он сам.

Кончики ушей начинают предательски гореть, но совсем не так, как во время того танца с Генриеттой, когда на них смотрели все в зале. Почему-то танцевать с Красти в комнате, где нет никого, кроме них самих, — совсем не то, что танцевать с Генриеттой, но Широэ нужно больше информации, чтобы проанализировать и понять, в чем же заключается разница.

— Можешь не переживать, если вдруг наступишь мне на ногу, — любезно сообщает Красти. — Обещаю потерпеть.  
— Ты уж потерпи, — покладисто соглашается Широэ и тут же в подтверждение своих слов наступает ему на ногу. На секунду глаза Красти расширяются — может, от боли, надеется Широэ — но потом он заходится в приступе смеха. Широэ отвлеченно думает о том, когда в последний раз слышал, чтобы Красти вот так по-настоящему смеялся. Слышал ли вообще?

— Мне следовало догадаться, — отсмеявшись, признает тот.

Широэ важно кивает.

— Догадаться и держать язык за зубами.  
— В следующий раз — обязательно.

Широэ очень хочется сказать ему, что следующего раза не будет.

Вместо этого он поудобнее перехватывает ладонь Красти и снова наступает ему на ногу — разумеется, совершенно случайно.


End file.
